Triste historia de amor
by may95
Summary: Una chica castaña con el pelo largo, llora en los brazos de un chico. Así comienza su triste historia de amor. Tanto la de ella, como la de él.
1. Kiriha x Nene

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Sólo he usado su nombre y su imagen.

Todos los personajes tienen sobre 16/17 años.

- No sé si es la lluvia o son mis lágrimas.

En un pequeño parque, bajo un manto de agua, una joven de pelo largo es consolada por otro joven de pelo oscuro algo estravagante.

Para entender tal situación, debemos remontarnos varios meses atrás, cuando la joven de pelo largo todavía sonreía.

**Seis meses antes**

Tenemos un nuevo compañero, su nombre es Aonuma Kiriha.

El chico nuevo era rubio, alto, con cuerpo atlético y ojos azules. Era sorprendente que un chico con tales características fuera nipón.

Su mirada era aterradora y aura de soledad, fuerza e independencia rodeaba su cuerpo.

Desde la última fila, la chica pelicastaña, observaba y apuntaba mentalmente los rasgos de aquel chico rubio, que había conseguido llamar su atención.

Otro chico, de pelo oscuro y algo extravagante también lo observaba, pero la intención no era la misma que el de la castaña de pelo largo, éste, quería ser su amigo.

Taiki era amigo de todos. Ayudaba a todos. Quería a todos. Y quería añadir a Aonuma Kiriha dentro de ese "todos"

- Soy Aonuma Kiriha, Tengo dieciséis años. Me gusta estar solo, vengo aquí por obligación. No me interesa hacer amigos.

- Vaya, un tipo duro. – Dijo el profesor – Siéntate al lado de Nene.

Nene observó todo, desde que avanzó hasta que se sentó junto a ella. Escucho su respiración relajada, absorvió el amargo aroma a limón de su perfume y observó más de cerca su cara. Su mirada realmente era aterradora.

El rubio miró a Nene, con la intención de hacerle entender que no quería ser mirado. Ni por ella, ni por nadie.

- Nene… ¿Era? ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

- No, pero eres interesante. Lo más interesante que pasa por aquí en mucho tiempo.

La castaña era guapa, muy guapa. Pero a la vez era una persona solitaria, misteriosa, y que la gente evitaba por esa razón. Nadie podía mirar más allá de su apariencia. Sólo Taiki fue capaz de hacerlo, él era su amigo. Su único amigo. Aunque no tenía demasiado merito, ya que Taiki, era amigo de todos.

Cuando se acabaron las clase, a pesar de que el nuevo lo advirtiera, en seguida fue rodeado por las feminas de la clase, junto con Taiki, que esperaba su turno para hablarle. "¿De qué colegio vienes", "¿Por qué has venido aquí?", "¿Eres rubio de bote?", "¿Tienes novia?" fueron algunas de las preguntas que le realizaron, él, como ya avisó, no respondió a ninguna. Nene reía desde su sitio, le hacía gracia toda aquella situación, el rubio la miró y también rió. Entre ellos se había creado una cuerda que imaginaria que los unía, aunque ellos todavía no se habían dado cuenta.

- ¡Eh! No nos ignores, encima de que nos acercamos a ti…

- Ya dije que yo no quería que lo hicierais. Aceptadlo.

- ¿De qué vas? – el "matón" de la clase, se puso en píe. Ese día había tenido un mal día, casi no había dormido. Estaba irritable. Y la personalidad del nuevo le hacía enfurecer.

Agarró a Kiriha por la camiseta y lo levanto, era indudablemente más fuerte, aún así Kiriha se liberó de su agarre de un puñetazo, que el matón devolvió inmediatamente después. Por la nariz del rubio comenzó a caer un chorrito de sangre, los ojos de éste parecieron encenderse, como si un poder especial se apoderada de él. El matón retrocedió asustado por aquella mirada terrorifica, pero el nuevo no tuvo piedad y le golpeó varias veces hasta que ya no podía levantarse del suelo.

Nene agarró al rubio ojiazul y lo sacó de allí, fue algo incosciente, su cuerpo se movió solo. Cuando dejaron de correr, Nene echó a reír, seguida por una carcajada dolorosa de Kiriha. La castaña sacó un papel de su bolsillo y limpió la sangre que se le había secado durante la carrera.

- Eres muy fuerte, pero un poco tonto.

- ¿Tonto? Pienso que tú lo eres más, por ayudarme.

- Lo hice sin pensar. Mi cuerpo lo hizo solo. Me interesas bastante, se ve.

- Que directa.

- Idiota, sólo pienso que eres interesante.

Detrás de una mata, el chico de pelo oscuro y extravagante observaba como la castaña curaba al rubio. Debatía si debía acercarse o no. No es que tuviera miedo, que no lo tenía, simplemente no quería interrumpir ese momento.

**3 meses antes. **

Taiki se acercó por fin a Kiriha, aunque éste parecía no aceptarlo del todo. Nene seguía observando al rubio más de cerca, ya que la cuerda que los unía era cada vez más corta, por lo tanto, cada vez se acercaban más.

Su relación era silenciosa. Es decir, ninguno sabía nada del otro, ni lo preguntaban, simplemente estaban. Reían juntos, se lanzaban miradas complices y ¿Por qué no? Una semilla de amor comenzaba a crecer en sus corazones.

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Nene. – Taiki informó a la clase, que hizo caso omiso. No tenían confianza con ella, ni siquiera un minimo contacto.

El rubio, ante la reacción de la clase, miró a Nene, estaba preocupado. Ella parecía feliz, sin embargo, estaba sola. La castaña seguía obsevervando, en silencio, sin decir nada, con cara de indiferencia.

- Mañana te invitaré a comer. – Dijo el rubio.

- No es necesario, no re esfuerces.

- Insisto. No me esfuerzo, yo quiero hacerte feliz. Sólo a ti.

Al decir esto, tanto Nene como Kiriha se sonrojaron. No fueron las palabras, fueron sus gestos, lo que convertían esas palabras en una realidad palpable. Eso era una declaración de amor. La planta de amor que crecía en sus corazones era cada vez más grande.

**1 día antes. **

No eran novios, pero como si lo fueran. Eran felices, se querían. Eran.

- Yo… debo irme a otro país. Por eso yo no quería relacionarme con nadie, mi familia viaja mucho… Sabía que éste día llegaría, el día de separarnos, pero no quería pensar en ello. Debí haberlo dicho antes, lo siento.

La castaña cerró los ojos, mareada. No podía imaginar un mundo en el que Kiriha no estuviera, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia.

- Se que encontrarás a alguien mejor, se buena, no llores.

El rubio rodeó a Nene con sus brazos, ese sería su último abrazo, su último contacto.

Y para hacer la partida menos dolorosa, ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos, ni siquiera se dijeron adiós.

**Ese día. **

Taiki abraza a Nene que todavía llora por el rubio.

- Ya se ha ido, ahora ¿Me mirarás a mí?

Bueno, he aquí la primera parte de este fanfic que comencé a escribir en clase. Sólo tendrá dos capítulos, contando éste.

Espero que les guste, y si les gusta, por lo menos comentarme algo, para animarme a seguir escribiendo, ya no este fic, sino otros muchos fics. Gracias~ ^-^


	2. Taiki x Nene

**Taiki x Nene**

- Ahora que se ha ido ¿Me mirarás a mí?

La castaña todavía asmilaba lo que Taiki, su amigo, su único amigo, acababa de decir. Eso era una confesión, claramente.

- ¿Desde cuándo quieres que te mire?

- Desde que te vi por primera vez.

**Cuatro años antes**

Acababan de subir de nivel, era su primer año en el instituto, nadie conocía a nadie. Taiki hablaba con todos. Nene está callada, sola, en un rincón. El chico la miró por primera vez. ¡Qué guapa era! Se quería acercar, pero un chico, se adelantó.

- Eres muy guapa. Deberías ser mi novia.

- No, gracias. – Y ni siquiera le miró al rechazarle.

Ese gesto, y otros muchos gestos de la chica, llamaron la atención del moreno de pelo extravagante. Sería su amigo. Definitivamente tenía que serlo. Aunque a tan tierna edad, no sabía que lo que realmente quería era hacerse un hueco en el frío corazón de Nene.

**Tres años antes.**

-¿Serás mi amiga ya?

La castaña todavía se negaba a ser amiga de alguien. Y menos de aquel chico que cada día le repetía la misma pregunta. Aunque le hacía feliz, nunca había aceptado. Tampoco le hacía falta, aunque las palabras "somos amigos" no salieron nunca de su boca, lo eran. Ya que almorzaban juntos, caminaban y pasaban tiempo juntos. Pero ninguno era consciente de ello.

- Vale, seremos amigos. Pero ya… Cállate.

La sonrisa de Taiki era casi tan grande como su cara, al fin, tras un año de tanto insistir, ella había aceptado. Pero sentía que eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba más y más de Nene. Algo más. Pero todavía no sabía el qué.

**Un año antes. **

- No es amor.

- Si lo es, siempre la miras. A puesto cualquier cosa a que quieres besarla.

Taiki y uno de sus muchos amigos hablaban de camino a casa, después de salir del club de baloncesto. Acaba de tener dudas, parecía tener sentido lo que su amigo le decía.

- No quiero besarla.

Mentía. Sí, quería besarla. Lo tenía claro, eso era amor.

Quería abrazarla, besarla. Eso era lo que le faltaba. Y entonces, un nuevo temor se comenzó a desarollar en el corazón del moreno, el miedo a perderla.

- Creo… que sí, es amor.

**Seis meses antes.**

El nuevo chico se había negado a hablar con él, a hablar con todos. Excepto con Nene. Estaba celoso, Nene era suya, él la quería más que ese arrogante rubio.

Era la primera vez que sentía que no quería ser amigo de alguien. Y casi inconscientemente les espiaba a diario.

La castaña pensaba que seguía al rubio ojiazul cuando realmente la seguía a ella.

Tras muchas reflexionar, llegó a la conclusión de que sólo con estar cerca era feliz y que no tenía el corazón de Nene en sus manos para evitar que se enamorara de otro. Se acercó por fin a Kiriha. Aunque éste todavía negaba su contacto.

**Tres meses antes. **

Eran amigos. Se hicieron amigos. Aunque Kiriha y Nene, fríos de corazón, todavía no aceptaban tal relación con el moreno de pelo extravagante.

Éste último, moría de celos, en secreto, al ver la relación tan personal que el rubio había desarrollado con Nene en tan poco tiempo, él también quería hacerla feliz. ¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué no lo había conseguido todavía?

- ¿Sabes? Me iré de nuevo. Cosas familiares… En menos de tres meses.

- ¿Y Nene? – Taiki parecía contento, pero no lo demstraba.

- La quiero, no le digas nada ¿Vale?

Aceptó. Sólo tenía que esperar hasta que él se fuera.

**Ese día**

- Siempre, siempre te he querido.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Pero Nene no piensa de esa forma respecto a Taiki, ella esperará por Kiriha, y seguirá siendo su amiga. Para siempre, sólo amigos.

**Fin. **


End file.
